Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3k-(-2k+7)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 3k {-1(}\gray{-2k+7}{)} $ $ 3k + {2k-7} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {3k + 2k} - 7$ $ {5k} - 7$ The simplified expression is $5k-7$